Transcending Time and Death
by vikingforev
Summary: Myka Bering is a Senior at one of Univille's high schools. One day, she gets a rather unexpected sub to fill in for her history teacher. And Miss Lake is definitely hiding some secrets that Myka's inevitably drawn to explore.
1. Chapter 1: Misinterpretations

**A/N: Sooo I saw that there wasn't any fics about high school and I thought. Sure. Why not? It'll be fun to see where I can take this and what possibilities lay in store. I'm not certain about some pieces in the plot I've got planned out, so if any of you have any suggestions..please! I'd love to hear them. Reviews are greatly appreciated and I hope you enjoy the ride as much as I will (:**

* * *

A gentle breeze began to pick up. It filtered through the colorful leaves on the trees, a blessing to Univille residents whom had endured a smoldering summer with little to no experience. Fall arrived bearing the gift of cold air; it also helped brighten many of the locals' spirits. To the outside world, days without the sun drove a town deep into depression, but in Univille it was the exact opposite.

Myka Bering was a typical girl who had lived in Univille her whole life. In fact, her father was the town's librarian and her mother participated in the basics of politics while being a secretary under Mayor Evan Davis. She had attended Falcon Elementary and Harrison Middle School with graceless ease. Her lanky appearance warded off boys her age which greatly satisfied her over protective father.

It was the third year of Fern High though when she grew into her lengthy figure and sported it rather well. Myka knew how to attract guys' eyes, but she never did encourage such a response. She was a classy, young woman that enjoyed reading books up until midnight instead of partying at some friend's house over the weekend. Her father was proud, but her mother fretted that she was antisocial. Myka probably agreed with her mother; there were times she wished she could be like her best friend, Tammy. Tammy was a blonde, busty babe the whole high school drooled over. The girl knew she was hot, and she showed it. Myka usually despised females with ample ego's, but couldn't resist Tammy's friendship when the blonde snuck into her father's library one evening to rent a book by the famous HG Wells. The two girls hit it off immediately. Nights consisted of Tammy at some party while texting Myka (who always refused to go) a line from The Time Traveler. It was a game they played to pass the time. Sometimes to pass the boredom too.

"That's so unfair," Tammy murmured into her cellphone late one night. She paused long enough to hear Myka snort on the line. "It really is. I wish my mom and dad would just go out and buy me a car."

"Tammy, it's Senior year. I've been begging them for at least four years now. And I have afternoon classes at Ridges High for Detective work," Myka exasperatedly said.

"Still can't believe you want to be a Detective. Besides, you've been taking the public bus. Why can't you just keep doing that?"

Myka ran a hand through her curly, dark brown locks. She sighed; a clear hint to Tammy that she was tired of the topic.

"Fine, fine. But you realize now you have to pick me up every day and we have to go cruising!"

"And why would I do that?"

Silence fell. The conversation clicked off, signaling Tammy had hung up. Myka's heart quickened dramatically. Had she said something wrong? She was just joking about the last part. Suddenly Myka's phone began to ring so she answered hesitantly.

"Sorry Maybay, my little brother wasn't breathing right in his sleep."

The town knew about Tammy Scaloin's little brother, Nate. He was the only person in Univille who had a life threatening disease that the doctors couldn't figure out. Even his family couldn't help because they had no idea what caused Nate's disease to spark. Nate was a healthy kid until he came home one day after soccer practice with a blue face. The poor thing barely made it into the living room before he collapsed. Luckily, the doctors set him up with an oxygen machine and bags of spray medicine to add in case his symptoms heightened.

Myka smiled at the nickname Tammy had gave her, "Is he doing okay now?"

Tammy's voice cracked despite herself, "He is. Now. God, it scares me when the monitors beep faster than normal. I'm scared I won't..."

"I know. I understand," Myka soothed with little intention to simply drop the subject. "It'll get better. It has to."

"I hope so. Look...I need to keep watch so I'll talk to you tomorrow during third period. We got a substitute so let's pray it's not someone worse than Mr. Orso."

"Yeah, alright. Goodnight."

"Night, Maybay." Then the line went dead once more leaving Myka to her thoughts. Eventually, to her dreams.

_"Wait!" called a voice too quiet to be heard. A whisper forgotten among the conversations being held all around. "Wait!"_

_It was a plea. Myka could vaguely determine that it was in fact her own voice. She was running (so painfully slow) through oblivious crowds; she was running after someone whose back kept flickering pass her vision as it got farther away. Time stood still. It lingered the very moment Myka realized the man or woman had disappeared, allowing desperation to claim her nerves._

_"Wait, Hel-!"_

**Buzz. Buzz. Buzz!**

Myka groaned. She turned over to hit the snooze button on her alarm knowing she wasn't going to fall back asleep anyhow. The brunette sat up to toss the covers off her slick body. Sweating from a nightmare was not uncommon to her, so she played casual. After a much needed shower to wash away the hazy images from her mind, Myka dressed for school with a content smile plastered across her face. School was predictable, and that oddly comforted Myka. She knew her routine would stay the same up until graduation in a few months.

Driving the new jeep was a thrill. The air whipped Myka's hair back with a force too heavy to be countered. The sound of tires ripping at asphalt jolted her senses; the smell of her freshly brewed coffee somehow stayed inside the vehicle allowing her time to soak in heavenly bliss. Her mother would never have to drive her to school again, not after this. Myka already loved her jeep as if it was her baby.

"Woah now," Tammy shouted, grinning. The group flanking her sides mimicked the expression. They were her buddies after all. Myka only cared for Tammy as a friend in that group.

"Yep. This is it." Myka jumped out of the driver's seat and landed beside the green jeep. She beckoned Tammy closer to have a look and was disappointed when Tammy perked up at the sound of the first bell.

"Sorry, Maybay. Maybe after school!"

The first two periods of the day flew by without Myka's notice. She figured it was thanks to her fascination with science and english. Actually her fascination in every subject besides physical activity wore off.

Third period history was a generally relaxed class. Myka and Tammy sought eachother's small talk during the period because it was the only class they had together. It was also the first time they saw eachother long enough to share anything they had forgotten to voice over the phone.

Tammy leaned in and whispered playfully, "I bet the sub will have a big, beer belly and like...no hair. Completely bald!"

Myka fought so hard to stifle a laugh that threatened to break free from her lips. She only grinned in Tammy's direction. This prompted her best friend to continue her judgemental presumptions. So far, the substitute had been three minutes late. The students could really care less.

"And long ass ears that drop to his penis. He probably masturbates with his ears." That time Tammy earned a disapproving look from Myka, but shook it off. "I'm just saying: he is most likely some old perverted dude with ugly written all over him. They usually are like that."

"Yeah...," Myka relented, closing her eyes to rest. She leaned back in her chair and sarcastically quipped, "Yeah, he could definitely be some old, fat, ugly guy whose ears hang so low he can masterbate with them. Because, yes, that's so realistic."

If only she had opened her eyes in time to see a very amused gaze locked on her. It wasn't Tammy's, and it wasn't any of her classmates. They were all rendered speechless by the person who had snuck in out of nowhere; their mouths hanging open like fish out of water. Myka remained blind while the substitute silently walked from the doorway to the white board at the front of the room.

She remained blind (now out of embarrassment) when the sub neatly began writing textbook questions on the board, "You may call me Miss Lake. And I am certainly not an old, fat, ugly man whom initiates in disorderly conducts with my ears." Her English accent dominating her rich voice that echoed through the mute class.


	2. Chapter 2: Consequences Unfold

The first thing that crossed through Myka's mind when she peeked out from under her long, dark eyelashes was..._wow_. Their history sub was definitely not what her best friend, Tammy, had predicted. In fact, Miss Lake was everything they had deemed unlikely in a teacher. She was graceful and young; wise and entertaining; composed yet upbeat. Not to mention she was 'foreign gold' as Tammy'd like to say, meaning that her English beauty could not be overlooked. Suddenly, Myka grew very conscious of her physique and appearance. The brunette straightened her back in her seat then focused on what the class was attempting to learn.

"And that," Miss Lake smiled while twirling around to face the group of students, "is how Ghandi led the peace strikes."

Myka barely registered the woman's words in time to nod her head like everybody else. She had been too busy envying the jet-black hair that brushed Miss Lake's shoulders considering it was pulled up into a neat ponytail. It glistened whenever the sunlight from the windows hit it; the absence of disarray from the hairstyle proved opposite to Myka's curls that carelessly blanketed her head.

"What's your favorite part?" a guy from the back of the class blurted.  
Myka recognized him as Daniel Pratt, the star of the wrestling team. He was also the father of a two month old baby girl whose mother supposedly died during childbirth. Some of the two's closest friends said otherwise, and that the mother was just too hateful towards the ignorant hunk that she couldn't stand being around him. Rumors often were wrong here.

Miss Lake was concentrating on the question. Myka could tell by the way she narrowed her black eyes. After what seemed an hour, their sub finally acknowledged the question.

"I think the salt act Ghandi started. When he led only a few that led on to hundreds of people joining him as he marched to the beach. There, he collected salt water to make his own salt, as did the others, despite the fact it was against the law."

There was something about the way Miss Lake spoke that spiked Myka's curiosity. It was as if Miss Lake had so much more to say, but refrained herself from admitting it. A quality that Tammy shared with their sub.

This whole time Tammy had been resisting her need to converse with Myka. The blonde was watching her friend's expressions flicker. There was curiosity, envy, inspiration, and lastly an emotion even Tammy couldn't quite pinpoint. Tammy reached for her pencil she had 'accidentally' dropped between their desks. Realization crept through Myka when she distracted herself with Tammy; she had practically ignored her close friend for the past ten minutes. That was a record.

"Think I'll be in trouble?" Myka whispered to Tammy askance.

Tammy was grateful for returning Myka's attention to herself, "For what? Whatcha said?"

"Yeah that. She heard."

"Obviously," Tammy grinned. "Nah, I think you're okay. She's too busy talking 'bout salt and peace anyways."

They continued their harmless conversation until a stack of papers landed on Tammy's desk with a firm thud. Both girls jumped slightly in their seats and sheepishly peeked up at Miss Lake who stood before them with her hands on her hips.

"I hope you won't mind correcting these for me, girls. It just seems you'd much rather be doing something more useful with your time than paying attention to our discussion."

Myka blushed and took half of the pile. Tammy sighed with a clear roll of her eyes then followed in pursuit. Miss Lake lingered her dark eyes on Myka which only made Myka nervously flutter her hands as she began grading.

An hour passed and the bell rang; students rushed to get out even though they had been smitten with the new sub. Myka had to pay credit to Miss Lake. She was the first sub Myka had seen simply pick up where the class left off and actually know a thing or two about what they were studying. She had also gained the respect of her students (through her looks and brains). Either way Myka felt guilt washing over her in endless waves.

"Done," Tammy announced with an abrupt motion to climb to her feet. She looked over at Myka, noticing the other female didn't go as fast as she did herself. Tammy groaned and reached out for Myka's remaining stack.

Miss Lake peered at them from her desk. She lifted an eyebrow when the brunette shook her head, denying her friend's help. It was a good thing that she didn't have a class to teach fourth period.

"Go, I got it. Mr. Walker's going to be mad at you already."

Tammy scoffed, "He won't mind if I got a note. Besides...you're going to be super late to fourth if you stay."

"That's okay," Myka curved her lips into a natural smile, "I hate PE so this gets me out of running four laps."

Tammy glanced between Miss Lake who busied herself with paperwork and Myka who waited for her to leave patiently. The blonde exhaled in defeat, gathered her backpack, and left the two alone. It only took ten more minutes for Myka to conclude grading. She stood and walked towards Miss Lake who still sat at the teacher's desk.

"Here you go," Myka mumbled while handing over all the papers.

"Thank you, Miss Bering."

Myka awkwardly turned on her heels; she had been halfway across the class before a throat was cleared. Lifting her eyes to the ceiling, Myka prayed she could just pretend that Miss Lake wasn't trying to call her back. But, when she took another step forward, Myka heard her name being spoken by an English accented voice.

"Yes?" Myka inquired. She faced the sub once more.

"I have every right to inform your teacher about Miss Scaloin's and your behavior-"

"I understand."

Miss Lake held a finger up to silence Myka, "But I won't. You two should know better next time, however. And to be honest, Mr. Orso will not be joining us for awhile. He came down with something that's left him in need of a personal vacation. So, the board appointed me as your teacher in the meantime."

"Oh...okay. I hope he gets better," Myka replied unsurely. She backed up to her desk and lifted her backpack's strap onto her shoulder.

"I as well. So, that means we will be seeing more of eachother. And I will be seeing more of Miss Scaloin. Bear that in mind because I wouldn't want the three of us starting off negatively."

"Ah. Yeah, it's alright. We're all good."

Miss Lake smiled softly at Myka, who had made it all the way to the exit by now. "You realize you need a note still?"

Myka froze halfway through the door. She quietly cursed and spun back around long enough to assure the woman, "It's okay. Just expect a call from my teacher!" Then she rushed out, her heart beating wildly in her ears.


	3. Chapter 3: Who is who?

It's not like she hides it. In class, Myka practically stares at their sub; she regards only the sway of Miss Lake's hips or the gentle curve of her lips whenever a student goofs off and falls under the pressure of her deep, dark gaze. Myka forces herself to look away only when Tammy is flicking her ear, trying desperately to get the girl's attention. The blonde warns her daily, "You aren't paying attention."

"Yeah, I am," Myka lies under her breath. She was just paying attention to something entirely else. It had been like this for days now and Friday worked the same. Five days Miss Lake had been subbing and yet Myka felt she had been there forever. It scared the curly haired girl how much she was fascinated with their history teacher.

"What type of government did Korea have during the Korean War?" Miss Lake asked, scanning the room. A few answers, but other than that nothing of use. "Yes, Myka?"

When had she raised her hand? Did she even know the question? Myka fumbled with her binder, plucking the plastic cover, "Uh...well there were two parts of Korea right?

Miss Lake smiled at the girl, tilting her head, "Yes. I suppose you could call it a trick question. Could you tell me both sides?"

"Uh...communists on the northern side, and nationalists on the southern side."

There was something there in Miss Lake's eyes that Myka wanted to avoid. It was almost a knowing look, a careful look, and it drove the younger female insane. Had she gotten it right or not? Miss Lake was too hard to read and it really bothered Myka. She had always been a great people-reader. She was smart, focused, determined but with their sub all strings unwinded. All she saw was that comfortable, adorable looking cardigan, all she heard was that small intake of breath before the bell rung, and it was starting to build up. She knitted her eyebrows after thirty seconds had ticked by.

"Yes, that's right Miss Bering. Class open to chapter 12 in your books and read silently to yourself," Miss Lake voiced and passed right by Myka's desk, her fingers barely brushing the darker skinned woman's arm, and going to sit down at the desk in the back. Myka peeked at her arm and brushed her own fingers over the spot, holding back a shudder.

Tammy watched on with a sigh. She felt almost...jealous? This sub was stealing her friend away and why shouldn't she be? Myka wasn't acting like herself. Sure, she was still the clumsy, smart girl that Tammy loved so much but the fact that her eyes never left Miss Lake deeply worried her. What was it about Miss Lake that was so mesmerizing anyway? The voice, the looks, the intelligence. Tammy groaned and ran her hand through her perfectly waved hair. She had competition for Myka's attention and she didn't like it one bit.

So, she decided to make up for being a lousy friend lately, "Hey, Myka."

Myka turned over to Tammy, "What?"

"You're coming to my house this weekend. We're gonna watch re-runs of ' I Love Lucy ' and eat chips and dip, and do fun stuff."

"Do I have a choice?" Myka grinned, leaning forward interlock her pinky with Tammy's.

"Nope. You're _all _mine."

Miss Lake remained in the back of the class, the slight narrowing of her eyes gave her away. Luckily no one noticed her severe dislike of what she was observing. They were friends - Tammy and Myka. Just friends? She couldn't tell. She could tell that she wasn't overly fond of the blonde claiming the curly haired girl as her own. Her right hand stopped subconsciously scribbling on the paper in front of her. Emily looked down and paused:

_Wells. _


End file.
